The present disclosure relates to a container for storing and dispensing matter. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a container having a scoop insert for dispensing contents stored in the neck of the container above the contents. The scoop insert may be nestable to preserve the shape and/or size of the scoop insert during shipping to the container filling location.
Product containers frequently require measuring scoops or other types of implements or utensils for measuring and/or dispensing the product contents stored within the container. Often, the measuring scoops are included with the product container and are immersed within the product contents. With powder-based product contents, such as baby formula, the measuring scoop may settle into the bottom of the product container during shipping and/or storage. In these cases, upon opening the container for the first time, the consumer is forced to manually retrieve the measuring scoop by forcing fingers or other instruments into the product, potentially contaminating the product. Also, the opening of the container is often relatively small, making it more difficult for the consumer to retrieve the measuring scoop.
Typical measuring scoops are often pre-molded at one location and transported separately from the container to the product manufacturing location where containers are filled with product contents. Measuring scoops tend to be easily deformable during shipping and/or transit and no longer have the proper shape to fit the container during product filling operations.